Poison Hath Been Thou's Timeless End
by eyesofevergreen
Summary: An experiment with crossovers. Isabella Capulet's family hold and ancient grudge against the house of Montague. No surprise, really, because the Capulets have some werewolf in their family, and the Montagues are vampires. So what happens when B and E meet
1. Out of Favor Where I Am In Love

**A/N: Okay, so, one of my favorite love story's is Romeo and Juliet, so this is kinda like me experimenting with a crossover. it is told in Bella's point of veiw. Some of the lines might not be right, but that is because, sadly, i lost my copy of Romeo and Juliet. oh, and i don't own Twilight, or Romeo and Juliet, though i wish i did. so here is the story.**

* * *

_I was sitting in Edward and my room, watching the news. The news program ended and a special came on. After a hauntingly romantic tune played, the newscaster appeared. "It has been 200 years to the day from the dark night of two suicides. From two families, both alike in dignity, an ancient grudge breaks to new mutiny, where pair of starcrossed lovers take their life in fair Verona where we lay our scene. This is now the two hours traffic of our show."_

_I tuned the newscaster out. I remembered the events well that led the two "star crossed lovers" to take their life._

Emmett and Jasper were walking along the paths of the cit, talking about the feud.

"The quarrel is between our masters." Jasper said, trying to keep the peace.

"And us their men!" Emmett added, always looking for a fight. "Oh look, here comes of the house of Capulet. I shall bite my thumb at them, which is a disgrace, if they will bear it."

"Or you could just suck their blood." Jasper added sarcastically, seeing Quil and Embry round the corner.

"And taste the blood of a werewolf?" Emmett spat, biting his thumb.

Almost at once, Quil and Embry noticed this. "Do you bite your thumb at me?" Embry asked as Quil started shaking.

"I bite my thumb sir." Came Emmett's reply.

"But do you bite your thumb at me, sir?"

"Is the law on my side if I say aye?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"No." was Jasper's response.

"Then no, I do not bite my thumb at you, but I do bite my thumb, sir."

Quil's shaking became worse and he erupted into werewolf form and leapt at Emmett. Before Emmett could fight back, Jasper grabbed him. When questioned about it, he replied "I do but keep the peace."

"Peace?" Embry replied, "I hate the word."

Upon that, the four of them started fighting. Blows were given and received, until Sam Uley broke them up. "Thrice you have disrupted the quiet of our streets, Capulet and Montague. If ever you disturb our streets again, your lives will pay the forfeit of the peace."

The two parties went their separate ways. When Jasper and Emmett passed the house of Montague, Esme came out. She had been noticing Edward slipping into a depression. "When mourning comes, he locks himself in an artificial night." She told Jasper.

I will find out what troubles Edward, or much be denied." Jasper assured her and left Emmett to go and find out why Edward was so troubled. When he found Edward, he was lamenting. Jasper asked if it was because he was in love.

"No Jasper, it's because I'm out of love. Out of love's favor were I am in love!" Edward cried at him.

"Who is this beauty who has sparked your interest, my cuz?"

"The fair Tanya, who no matter how I woo, always denies me."

"How so?"

"She has sworn a vow of chastity. She's so beautiful. Any vampire would want her as his bride."

"And yet she has still vowed chastity?"

"Aye."

Just then, they passed a town crier, passing a message from Renee Capulet about a masquerade ball. "If you are not of the house of Montague, come and crush a cup of wine!"

It took a while, but Jasper finally convinced him to come to a masquerade ball my parents were throwing at our manor. "There you will see other beauty's that far surpass that of fair Tanya's." Jasper encouraged.

"But I am Edward Montague; I shall never be aloud in."

"Fear not, Rosalie has gotten an invitation, and will bring us."

* * *

**I'm working on the next chapter, which will take place in Capulet manor. Please read and reveiw!**


	2. This Is She!

**sorry for taking so long, but i have been very busy. this is probably gonna be one of my favorite chapters because it has Mercutio's monologue in it. I love that monologue.**

* * *

The day of the ball I was disturbed by both my nurse, Alice, and my mother, Renee calling for me. I walked down to the grand staircase and said, "yes ma'am, what is it that you wish?" At once, Renee was on one side of me, and Alice was on the other. Renee dragged me upstairs, to her room, and said "Alice, leave us, me and my daughter must converse in private." She took one look at me, however, and called Alice back in. She told me, as servants were getting her ready for the masquerade that Jacob Black had asked for my hand in marriage.

"Verona's summer has not such a flower. Will you seek to like him?"

"I will seek as far as you consent, but no consent can I give to seek any further." I answered.

She scoffed at me, and went to attend to our guests. Alice turned to me and said "What a man," but I could tell that she, herself, did not think that.

"Alice, why do you work here, in a family that is half made up of werewolves?" I asked her. After all, she was a vampire, and the ex girlfriend of a Montague.

"Bella, I was mad at Jasper Montague, and we had a fight. I came here out of spite. I still love him, but I stay here because of you. You're like a sister to me." Her answer almost made me cry. Without waiting for my response, she started to get me ready for the masquerade. First, she paled my skin, so that I was almost as pale as her. Then she put a dark reddish purple color on my lips, and dusted my eyes with lilac color. She left my cheeks alone because I blush enough as it is, then began prodding my hair. While my hair was curling, she began dressing me. She put me in a deep purple corset and pulled it so tight that I could barely breathe. Then she made me step into the masquerade gown. It was floor length, deep purple, and… strapless. I had never worn a strapless dress before, but the neckline was very conservative… for Alice. When I was dressed, she released my hair so that it fell in curls down my back and put my mask on. "Perfect." She whispered as we walked down to join the ball.

* * *

Edward had been forced to come to the ball. Rosalie, of coarse, noticed he was upset, but was to self-absorbed to do anything about it. Jasper, who had been the one to secure their invitation, tried to cheer him up.

"You are a lover. Borrow cupid's wings and fly!" he said, trying to cheer Edward up.

"But I fall to the ground, laden with the wait of love's burden." Edward retorted.

"O, then I see Queen Mab hath been with you. She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes in shape no bigger than an agate stone On the forefinger of an alderman, Drawn with a team of little atomies Over men's noses as they lie asleep; Her wagon spokes made of long spinners' legs, The cover, of the wings of grasshoppers; Her traces, of the smallest spider web; Her collars, of the moonshine's wat'ry beams; Her whip, of cricket's bone; the lash, of film; Her wagoner, a small grey-coated gnat, Not half so big as a round little worm Pricked from the lazy finger of a maid; Her chariot is an empty hazelnut, Made by the joiner squirrel or old grub, Time out o' mind the fairies' coachmakers. And in this state she gallops night by night Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love; O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on curtsies straight; O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees; O'er ladies' lips, who straight on kisses dream, Which oft the angry Mab with blisters plagues, Because their breaths with sweetmeats tainted are. Sometimes she gallops o'er a courtier's nose, And then dreams he of smelling out a suit; And sometimes comes she with a tithe-pig's tail Tickling a parson's nose as 'a lies asleep, Then dreams he of another benefice. Sometimes she driveth o'er a soldier's neck, And then dreams he of cutting foreign throats, Of breaches, ambuscadoes, Spanish blades, Of healths five fathom 

deep; and then anon Drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes, And being thus frighted, swears a prayer or two And sleeps again. This is that very Mab That plats the manes of horses in the night and bakes the elflocks in foul sluttish hairs, which once untangled much misfortune bodes. This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs, that presses them and learns them first to bear, making them women of good carriage. This is she! This is she!" Jasper explained, border lining hysterics when he had finished. He then held up a small tablet to Edward, who then ate it. It wasn't long before he started seeing strange things.

"My, these drugs are quick." He whispered, then followed his family inside to the masquerade.

* * *

**A/N: so, there it is. if anyone has a quote from Romeo and Juliet that they want me to include, just leave it in a reveiw. I need them, because i lost my copy of the book.**


End file.
